Come on, meet the Hex Girls
by XxTwilightRainbowDashSparklexX
Summary: When the Hex Girls arrived at Shuggazoome City, then suddenly, Valina ends up and wants to join the band called the Hex Girls.


I am doing the Hex Girl story on this section.

Me: I am doing the Shuggazoom City at night.

Thorn: What is this place?

Me: I am taking you all to Shuggazoom City. Would you like to join?

Luna: Me. I would like to join this city.

Dusk: It's going to be fun!

When the Hex Girls arrived in Shuggazoom City, they come to perform their new album called "The Hex Girls".

"Come on, girls we've only have showtime time if we go to the Shuggazoom City." said Dusk.

"How far is Shuggazoom City?" asked Luna.

"It might be located at the west." said Thorn.

"Seriously?" asked Dusk.

"I really want to practice on this action and plan." said Luna.

"Uh girls, what's up with the line?" asked Man.

"Yes this is the airship that we are riding on." said Thorn.

"Shuggazoom City, here we come!" said the Hex Girls.

The girls are heading down the city as they are ready to magic themselves into darkness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a guest for tonight's performance we called it..." said Announcer.

"Hello, Shuggazoom!" said the Hex Girls.

The crowd had cheering and shouting and chanting for the girls.

"Tonight, we are getting ready to explode! You all ready?" asked Hex Girls.

Yeah!" said the crowd.

"Are you ready?" asked the girls.

The crowd had cheered. As the girls play the eco rock song had called.

_"Hex Girl"_

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you_

_You're gonna do what I want you to_  
_mix it up here in my little bowl _  
_Say a few words and you'll lose control_

_I'm a hex girl_  
_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_  
_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

The monkey team and Chiro were step out the Super Robot and see who was it is.

_i'm a hex girl_  
_and i'm gonna put a spell on you_  
_(put a spell on you)_

"Who was that?" asked Sparx.

"I think they're called the Hex Girls" said Chiro.

"The Hex Girls? Oh my God, they are in town?" asked Nova.

"Let's go see!" said Otto.

_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind_  
_You'll get dizzy when I make this sign_  
_You'll wake up in the dead of night_  
_Missing me when I'm out of sight_

"They're really good of this." said Nova.

"I'm sure they are." said Chiro.

"Why are they performing on this band?" asked Gibson.

"Because they have come to visit to Shuggazoom City to perform this stage." said Antauri

_I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

Nova, Otto, Sparx, Gibson dancing to their music and they also sing.

"I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you." singing Nova.

_I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(oh yeah)_

with this little cobweb potion  
you'll fall into dark devotion

As they sang it the crowd still rock it because they are totally jamming it with its girl power. The girls background are cheering and screaming

_If you ever lose affection  
I can change your whole direction  
_

I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put spell on you  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex girl  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you

"I LOVE YOU GIRLS!" shouted B.T.

_We're gonna put a spell on you_

The crowd had cheering and shouting to the girls because they have really rocked this city. The music had ended.

"That was so amazing girls, you three had rocked this city!" said Mr. Gackslapper.

"Thanks! My name is Thorn, this is Dusk and Luna." said Thorn.

"Nice to meet you, girls." said Mr. Gackslapper.

"Hi, I'm B.T. You must be the Hex Girls." said B.T.

Three of them shake their heads yes.

"You girls rocked! The Hex Girls! The Hex Girls! The Hex Girls! The Hex Girls!" shouted the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" said Thorn.

The Hex Girls walk down the stage. As the crowd had left.

"Wow...you girls are really rock! Way to go!" said Chiro.

"Thanks..." said Luna.

"I'm a Hex Girl, and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on youuuu..." singing Nova.

"You heard us back there singing. Don't you?" asked Dusk.

"Yeah, I was dancing and then there was loud music and then speakers comes with it..."

"Hex Girls comes to life." said Otto.

"Yeah...you girls are awesome! I love you!" said Nova.

"Who are you by the way?" asked Gibson.

"We're the...Hex Girls." said the girls hissing.

The monkey screeched as one of them laughed.

"Let me start with the human. What's your name cute one?" asked Thorn.

"I'm Chiro." said Chiro.

"I'm Thorn." said Thorn.

"I'm Dusk." said Dusk.

"I'm Luna." said Luna.

"Is this cute black monkey?" asked Dusk.

"My name is Antauri." said Antauri.

"Antauri?" asked Luna.

"Nova." said Nova.

"Sparx." said Sparx.

"Gibson" said Gibson.

"Otto" said Otto.

"Wow. Pretty impressed. Who are you guys anyway?" asked Luna.

"We're the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!" said Chiro.

"The Hyper Force Go. Cool." said Thorn.

"I have became their leader." said Chiro.

"The leader of this team. The monkeys are followers." said Dusk.

"Welcome to Shuggazoom City, Hex Girls." said Antauri.

"Anytime..." said the Hex Girls as they laughed.

"You girls want to join the Super Robot?" asked Chiro.

"No thanks, not right now, we have some practice that we need to do, but I'll join you guys later on." said the Hex Girls.

"I'll come and have some time with you. Okay, Chiro." asked Thorn.

"Okay, Thorn." said Chiro.

"See you later." said the Hex Girls.

The Hex Girls went somewhere and find something to stay so they will be able to perform their music at anywhere.


End file.
